Transformers Prime: Live While We're Young
by Transformers4eva
Summary: TFP: (Prologue to 'Quality Time'.) Smokescreen and Bumblebee decide to go street racing whenever they are instructed not to. It ends up bad for both of the younglings. WARNINGS: Spanking.


Smokescreen poked his head into two main rooms from one of the hallways. His optics swept over to area, seeing no one here. Smirking, he moved out of cover, looking behind him at Bumblebee. "All clear..." He chimed, giving his best friend a defiant look. Looking towards the exit tunnel, he transformed into his flashy sports car mode. Revving his engine, he waited for Bumblebee to follow suit.

Bumblebee snuck behind the larger red, blue, and white mech, ready to put the pedal to the metal. Flicking his door-wings happily when he got the all clear, he beeped softly to his friend and transformed into his yellow and black Urbana 500 vehicle mode.

Smokescreen chuckled as he put his wheels into full power, screeching off into the tunnel. The sports car with screaming double 38s on the doors peeled out of there, the large door automatically opening for the two, he crossed the dirt patch to get onto the pavement, going at the speed limits, which were 60.

Ratchet was oddly clueless to the fact that they were sneaking past him. He had crashed into stasis from exhaustion and was snoringloud enough to wake the dead. Little did he know...

Bumblebee burned rubber for a few seconds, leaving black marks on the floor. He didn't care at this point, oh well. Speeding after his friend, he caught and matched his pace with Smokey's. Flying across the small dirt patch, dust flew everywhere.

Smokescreen laughed as they moved at a nice, relaxing speed. "This'll be fun, huh 'Bee?" He asked, driving towards the destination as the sun was setting behind the horizon. It was perfect; Bulkhead, Acree, and his Dad were out scouting, and Ratchet was asleep. No one would find out about the street racing.

Bumblebee beeped softly a few times, chuckling. : Yeah, I think so, Smokey. : The beeps sounded excited, happy. He hadn't gone racing since he got caught racing with Jack. Now there was only a tiny chance of being caught, and it was a perfect time to take up racing again. He'd missed this so much, the wind flying past him, swerving around corners at breakneck speeds. He was going to have a nice night tonight.

Smokescreen laughed, picking up the pace. Soon they both pulled up to the starting line. Smoky revved his engine, setting beside two other racers. A green mustang and a blue Challenger.

Ratchet stirred in his sleep. Something seemed to be squealing in his ears and he didn't like it. He put his ears over his audio receptors. "No... I want to sleep." he mumbled. Then, he suddenly realized exactly what he was hearing. It was a warning alarm. Ratchet shot up from his chair mid-snore, creating a sort of pig like snort. As he scrambled to turn off the alarms, panic rushing through his mind, he acknowledged something that made his Energon run cold. These types of warnings only meant two things. 1: Someone was brutally injured and near death. Or 2. An Autobot had entered a restricted location. Sure enough, there it was. His temper boiled dangerously and he growled as he saw exactly what set the alarms off. Smokescreen and Bumblebee were at an illegal race track, The Circuit.

Bumblebee pulling up beside Smokescreen, his engine revved as well. The other two cars' engines were no match for the Autobot's, and Bee held back a chuckle. He didn't want anyone to hear him beeping.

Smokescreen revved is engine along with Bee's, laughing as the person managing to races signal for them to go. His tires squealed, and all of the cars were off.

Bumblebee didn't take off at first, but rather did a burnout for a few seconds. What did he have to worry about? He was obviously the fastest here, even faster than Smokescreen. That was hard to believe, but it was true. He'd beaten him a few times before. Leaving dark black marks on the tarmac, he took off, and caught up to the last car in the line within a few moments.

Smokescreen was in the lead, leaving the other two cars in the dust. But Bee was catching up, and Smoky really wanted to win this time… But he knew he had no chance. Pushing on, he reached his top speed, 150.

Ratchet paced about the room. He'd thought he could trust Bumblebee to be able to go about Earth without causing trouble, but sadly, this didn't seem to be the case. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice. And Smokescreen! He expected more out of the recruit! This childish act of defiance was shocking! He gave one more gaze to the computer screen before thinking, "Well, I guess I'm driving." Of course, he would have to wait until he could slip into the race unnoticed and get them all away from prying human eyes so he could give them a piece of his mind. And with that, he drove off into the barely visible sunset.

Bumblebee gave no mercy as he flew past the other two competitors. This was his first public race, and he wanted to make it well known how good of a racer he was. Pulling up beside Smokey, he honked, and stayed next to him for a few moments, then shot forward, leaving his companion behind. His top speed wasn't too much faster, but enough to get pretty far ahead. He also had lots of experience flying around the corners at a fast pace, while Smokey hadn't been able to do this very much and get skilled at it.

Smokescreen slowed down on corners to keep from crashing, and then speed up whenever he was done with the corners. Slag. He needed to practice more. Trying to catch up with Bee, he failed miserably.

Bumblebee raced around each bend in the road, not slowing his pace whatsoever. The finish line was in sight, and the yellow sports car honked twice as he sped over the line, and left the cheering people behind. He couldn't stop and talk, he wasn't actually controlled by a person and he couldn't reveal his secret. Finding a nice secluded place, he transformed and waited for Smokescreen, leaning against a large building with his arms crossed.

Smokescreen raced across the finish line about a minute after Bumblebee, not stopping either or even honking. He followed Bumblebee's tracks, finding him transformed and leaning on a building. Laughing, he transformed too. "Wow, Bumblebee. That was amazing." He told him, moving to stand in front of him. The excited look on his face didn't leave.  
Ratchet suddenly drove up the road in front of the building at breakneck speed and transformed, a little less subtle since no other humans were around. He stomped forward angrily, a murderous look on his face. "Bumblebee! Smokescreen! You two are coming with me RIGHT NOW! We are going back to base this instant!" he growled, a warning clear in his voice. They were in deep, DEEP slag.

Smokescreen spun around whenever that happened, his spark racing as he thought it was Optimus. Seeing it was Ratchet, he settled a little for the time being. He chuckled, "Hey, calm down Ratchet. We just went for a little race."

Bumblebee beeped a few times, obviously laughing. His faceplates had happiness all over them, but that disappeared when Ratchet flew out of nowhere, screaming at the pair. Beeping in a distressed fashion, he uncrossed his arms and stepped forward. He let them droop at his sides, and his door-wings dropped really low. His shoulders were held downward too. : I'm so sorry! : He beeped out at the same time as Smokescreen.

Ratchet glared at Smokescreen, and then swiveled around to glare at Bee. "I'm guessing Bumblebee didn't bother to tell you that he's already got caught racing before and was banned from it since street racing is ILLEGAL on this planet!" he snapped.

Smokescreen's smile didn't falter; he crossed his arms and smirked at him. "Relax. It's not that bad." He cocked his hip slightly to the side, looking at the slightly larger Mech.

Ratchet growled at Smokescreen's cockiness and whipped his head towards Smokescreen. "Street racing has actually caused some human DEATH before! Have you learned nothing from your father's 'lecture'?" He turned back to Bumblebee. "And you! Do you not recall what happened the first time you snuck out to race?! Yet you do it again!" He threw his hand up to emphasize his last sentence.

Smokescreen raised an optic ridge, "How do you know about that?!" He asked, stepping forwards. He cringed at the thought.

Bumblebee beeping softly in shame, his head now dropped to match the rest of his posture. He would never defy his elders again, at least not in street racing! Or on purpose... 'What was I thinking? I'm so stupid…' The yellow mech thought. He didn't answer the medic though, because Smokey was acting up, again.

Ratchet turned to look at Smokescreen. "Optimus filled me in. I didn't get all the details; just enough so I would understand what was going on." Ratchet's expression softened a fraction. "He wouldn't tell anyone who doesn't need to know." he said curtly.  
Smokescreen looked at Ratchet, blinking as he comprehended his words. "O-Okay..." He said, sighing. "Are we going back now?!" He demanded, his cockiness returning.

Ratchet sighed inwardly, but stepped back and transformed to vehicle mode. "Yes, we are. And I can assure you two that you're in a HEAP load of trouble." Bumblebee transformed without saying anything and began to drive back to base. He left the other two behind, without waiting for them, but drove home a bit slower than usual.

Smokescreen stomped his ped, transforming and zooming past Ratchet, throwing rocks all over him. The young mech caught up with Bumblebee, not saying anything.

Ratchet winced as the rocks made their way into his grill. "Why do I always have to be the bad guy?" he wondered and quickly zoomed in front of the two. "I'm very disappointed in both of you" he informed them as he passed, then slowed down to keep a steady pace ahead of them. He said nothing more and left them guessing what was to happen to them.

Smokescreen had an idea of what was going to happen to him, and he didn't like it one bit. He spoke to Bee, for only him to hear. "You aren't going to like the punishment we're going to get... But I'm sure you've had it from Optimus before..." He said in a meek voice, fear laced in it.

Bumblebee was confused at what Smokescreen had said. : What do you mean? He's never really punished me… What did he do to you? :

Smokescreen sighed, gulping as his spark started beating faster. "Uh... Well... He... Uh... You'll find out... I'm sure." He told him.

Ratchet honestly felt a little bad for the two. They did just want a little fun. But he quickly buried that thought. If he was to get through this without breaking, he would have to keep his emotions in check.

Smokescreen saw that the base was coming up. Sighing, he felt that he hoped Optimus wasn't there when they got back...

Bumblebee let his mind wander as he drove back home. What could he be talking about..?  
Ratchet drove up to the red plateau that was there base and drove through the door as it slid open. The base was void of mechs AND humans. So, it was just him and the younglings. Well, that's fabulous, he thought grumpily. He transformed and took a couple steps, then turned and crossed his arms, waiting for the two youngling to do the same.

Smokescreen followed his superior, transforming and not moving towards Ratchet. He stood, looking at the floor with his arms dangling to his sides.

Bumblebee entered the base, and transformed immediately when he got out of the small tunnel. His arms were dangling limply at his sides, shoulders and doorwings low, and his optics set on the floor.

Ratchet observed them with a close eye, and then spoke. "You know I SHOULD just inform Optimus about this incident and allow him to take care of your punishment..."  
Smokescreen instantly looked up, his spark racing as his Dad was mentioned. "N-No! Please!" He said, his door-wings lower than Bee's. He was sure Optimus is worse at punishing than Ratchet. But he might be wrong.

Bumblebee shrugged, not really caring what happened as his punishment. He obviously deserved whatever was coming to him, even though he'd already made up his mind to never street race again.

Ratchet "...however, I wish to deal out your punishments. I will still be informing him of this, and if he decides to punish you as well, then so be it. Though, after I'm through with you, he probably won't need to." he walked over to the medical berth, beckoning the mechs to follow.

Smokescreen listened, to his words, his optics growing wide. He watched where he was going, and his spark was full of fear. 'I'm not going through this again!" He thought. He took a few steps back, shrinking down and his knees growing weak. His stomach was turning in agony.

Bumblebee simply followed Ratchet. He had accepted his fate and was ready for whatever the medic was going to do to him. Ratchet reached the medical berth with Bumblebee and immediately realized that Smokescreen hadn't followed. He turned his head to face Smokescreen. "Smokescreen, get over here NOW." he ordered firmly.

Smokescreen reluctantly moved over there, standing out of arm's length as his frame trembled ever so slightly. He wanted to seriously get out of here.

Bumblebee stood beside the berth, and finally gathered the courage to look into Ratchet's optics. : What are you going to do? :

Ratchet sat down on the berth. "You will find out Bumblebee, but I truly wish that I wouldn't have to punish you two, however you've given me no other option." He turned to Smokescreen. "Since you were punished quite recently, I will not make you go first. However, I want you to stand outside in the hallway, facing the wall. I will retrieve you when it's your turn." Bumblebee nodded solemnly, and awaited Ratchet's next command.

Smokescreen was still shaking, as he made his way towards the hallway. Even though if Optimus was here, he would be the one punishing him, he wished his father was here. He wanted him, so bad right now. Entering the hallway, he faced the wall, his door-wings low. The youngest mech in there wanted to cry, and probably would when it was his turn and Ratchet called for him.

Smokescreen wondered if Optimus could feel his son's fear and agony in his spark right now.

Ratchet shifted his focus from the recruit, to the mech standing before him. "I had thought I could trust you on your own Bumblebee, but apparently I was wrong." Ratchet sighed and opened his mouth to speak once more. "After I deal out this punishment, there will be some new rules set in place. From now on, whenever you go outside the base, you will have to ask permission from either me, or Optimus. If we find out you have done otherwise, you will be punished again. I will also be tracking your movements outside of base. If you go anywhere besides that which you tell me, you will be punished. Do you understand?"

Bumblebee listened to what the medic was saying, and nodded. He then beeped low and soft, as if to say, I'm so sorry... It won't happen again. : Several more beeps followed as the scout said: And I understand. Do whatever you feel like needs to be done. But when will my freedom be granted again? How long do I have to be obedient before I am allowed to do as I please? And whatever I decide to do, I can tell you this much, won't include street racing. Ever again. :

Ratchet sighed. "You will earn you're freedom back in a human month, but if you step out of line during that month, the time will start over." he said. Bumblebee nodded to the medic. : Will I still be able to pick up Raf and take him home? : Ratchet thought about it, but he didn't want to be too severe. So, he confirmed it with a nod. "But comm. link me before you do."

Bumblebee sighed, grateful that he would still be able to spend time with his favorite human. : Okay, thank you for not taking that away... And I will make sure to do that before I do, every time. :

Ratchet was thankful for Bumblebee's lack of attitude, but he didn't forget about the task at hand. "Ok, well, now that that's taken care of, I'm going to need you to come here." He gestured to his side, a solemn look on his face.

Smokescreen rested his forehead to the wall, closing his optics as he tried to settle down. He wished this never had happened. Sighing a shaky sigh, he really wanted Optimus here. He makes it better. Bumblebee walked obediently to his side, and looked over at the Medic.

Ratchet wasn't sure if Bumblebee understood what was going on, but if not, he was going to find out real soon. He took Bee's hand and tugged the scout over his knees. Bumblebee bent over his lap, not fighting. Ratchet didn't even have to pull him the whole way either, he bent quickly, and realized what was happening. A 'spanking' was what it was called.

Ratchet was quite shocked at the lack of resistance. He expected a little more of a fight out of the young one. He came to one conclusion. "Bumblebee is this you're first spanking?" he inquired.

Bumblebee nodded while lying across the mech's lap. : Yes, sir. :  
Smokescreen growled, punching the wall. Why had he done this? His aft was going to be assaulted again, which was never fun at all. Tears of fear and frustration formed, but didn't fall.

Ratchet was even more shocked, but he reined it in so he could steel himself for what had to be done. After shaking off his shock, his heavy hand was raised past his shoulder and he paused, letting the anticipation build up for a couple seconds. Bumblebee took on a confused look when nothing happened. He knew what was going to happen, but why wasn't it happening yet? He wanted it over with.

Without warning, he brought his hand down hard and the loud SMACK echoed through the room and even down the hallway. Bumblebee's head jolted up, but another reaction wasn't present at the moment. It wasn't that bad. Yet…

Smokescreen cringed at the sound, moving from the walk to start pacing. He was really starting to hate this... This waiting. His door wings trembled as he craved even more for Optimus to be there. Ratchet raised his hand into the air again, and then swatted Bumblebee's aft sternly once more.

Ratchet didn't cease there and he continued to slap Bumblebee's aft with stinging force. The wait between each swat became shorter and shorter and the stinging hits got even harder.

Optimus was instantly confused as he drove into the base. He heard strange clanging sounds as though someone was hitting metal over and over again. This worried him slightly. Then, as he walked through the hallway to go to the main room, he saw his son, Smokescreen against the wall. His optical ridges shot up and he moved closer. "Smokescreen. What is going on?" he inquired.

Smokescreen jumped at the sound of his voice as he turned to look at him, a tear rolling down his face at the sight of his father. "I-I'm sorry!" He almost yelled, shrinking down as he looked at him. He wanted to throw himself on him, but didn't.  
Optimus stood there, and the longer he did, the more suspicious he became that his son had gotten in some trouble. He crossed his arms and tapped his ped on the floor, waiting for an explanation.

Bumblebee had an extremely high pain tolerance, and held back cries of pain and didn't show many signs of being in agony. His aft stung badly, but he held himself back.  
Smokescreen quickly started explaining. "M-Me and 'Bee went street racing… And R-Ratchet caught us... We thought w-we could sneak and not get caught… But we w-were proved wrong…" He whimpered, looking down at the floor as he almost started crying because he knew his Dad would punish him right then and there.

Optimus understood immediately. "And you're waiting for your punishment?" he asked. Smokescreen nodded, his door-wings trembling harder. Optimus Prime sighed and shook his head in disappointment. "Smokescreen. Did I not make it clear that you are not to endanger lives in such a reckless manner as that?"

Ratchet knew of the pain tolerance that the scout had and knew that he was going to have to be harsher than he usually was. He didn't want to be harsher than necessary, but still he continued to spank the youngling, his palm cracking against the scout's rump. Then, he adjusted Bumblebee slightly so his aft was higher in the air. He needed to get better aim at the more sensitive parts of the young one's backside. And with that, the heavy slaps began to fall on the tender sitspots of Bee's aft.

Smokescreen's breathing started to get harder. "Y-You did! I just... Thought we wouldn't get caught... And that it wasn't that reckless of an idea..." He said, taking a couple slow steps backwards.

Bumblebee kicked his peds just a little, to take away the stinging some. Squeezing his optics shut, he didn't dare utter a beep.

Optimus took a step closer. "Smokescreen, calm down. You don't have to worry about me punishing you at this moment" And after saying that he spoke once more. "However, though it might not have been AS reckless, you still snuck out to participate in an illegal practice that could have led to potential deaths."

Smokescreen couldn't find himself to calm down. "I know, D-Dad..." He said in a quiet voice, his legs a little weak at the thought of punishment.

Optimus sighed and gestured to the wall. "I suggest you assume the position Ratchet ordered. You would want to anger him further, would you?"

Smokescreen didn't say anything as he moved back to the wall, putting his forehead against it as he started sulking.

Ratchet felt guilt sinking down into his spark as he continued to bring his hand down hard. Yet, he still shoved it down and continued. He swatted all over the small bottom, from his sitspots, to his actual aft, and the sensitive underside. Oh, how he hated to punish younglings in this manner. Causing them pain was worse than any kind of torture.

Bumblebee continued to kick his feet about, his vision blurring slightly as tears surfaced in his optics. He was trying his best not to let the pain get to him, but it was getting there, and getting there fast. A small beep came out of his speakers, out of pain. It wasn't loud, but it was a result of the pain.

Optimus did not move from his position. He just opened the bond and sent comfort and affection, but also a small thread of disappointment and sadness. "I will wait with you." He said through the bond, still unmoving.

Smokescreen winced at the last two emotions, but it wasn't that bad because of the other two. He shifted his weight from one ped to the other, impatient and scared.

Ratchet grimaced when he heard Bee cry out in pain. That was a sound he didn't like to hear. He exhaled and increased the range of his swatting once more. The slaps spread down to Bumblebee's thighs and the area where the aft and thighs met in fine pain sensors. Two of the most sensitive parts on a youngling's backside.

Bumblebee began to squirm around a little, his peds kicking with just a tad it more force. The first time a most sensitive area was hit, a fairly loud beep was released, and one tear dripped from his optic. Now it was really starting to feel terrible…

Ratchet could see that Bee's control was waning and this was when he began to speak. SMACK ."This could have," SMACK. "Been avoided," SMACK. "If you had just obeyed Optimus." He said with a stern tone. Bumblebee nodded solemnly, and beeped out, : I know. : His tone was still strong, despite the fact that his aft felt as if it was on fire.

Ratchet landed an extra hard swat to the center of Bumblebee's aft. "I know you know now, but you should have known better in the first place." He scolded, still spanking all the while. Bumblebee would've whimpered if he was capable of it, but all he could do was let out a soft, sad beep. More tears fell from his baby blue optics and his legs finally went limp. He'd given up fighting at all.

Ratchet was finally convinced that Bumblebee had learned his lesson when the youngling gave in. The medic then increased the force of his swing for the final few swats, and his palm cracked loudly against Bee's rump for the last, causing the scout's frame to jerk forward.

Bumblebee let out a loud, distressed beep, his aft and thighs in complete fiery pain. The tears that had leaked out of his optics landed in a small pool, and as his small frame jerked forward, tears flew about, spattering randomly upon the floor. Ratchet rested his hand on the young ones back in a comforting gesture. "It's alright, your punishment is over." He said in a calm voice.

Bumblebee lay there on his lap for a few seconds, a few tears still leaking from his blue optics. Beeping softly at the medic, he slowly got off his lap and faced him. As his optics met Ratchet's a distressed beep came out and tears started again.

Ratchet stood along with Bumblebee and rested a comforting hand on the scout's shoulder. "Bee, Bee, listen. You did very well. You took it like a mech. It's over now and you are forgiven. There's no need to be upset any longer."

Bumblebee chirped softly at the medic's touch. : I still feel bad for it, though. : The tears ceased and he reached up and wiped the tears that were already there from his faceplates.

Ratchet smiled warmly as he looked down on the youngling and he squeezed Bumblebee's shoulder lightly. "That's good. It means you're learning from this experience. Trust me, you'll understand one day."

Bumblebee blinked innocently back at the Medic, and nodded. : I'm sure I will. : After a second, he remembered Smokescreen and winced a little. : What about Smokescreen? :  
Smokescreen heard his name being said and whimpered a little. He closed his optics, wishing he could just leave. Ratchet frowned slightly. "He's going to be punished in the same manner. But he deserves this as much as you had."

Bumblebee decided to try and take the blame and keep poor Smokey from being punished. : But it was my idea... I forced him to go. :

Optimus Prime sent a pulse of reassurance to his son. The wave helped his stomach that was churning at the moment, but his door-wings still shacked.

Ratchet sighed. "That may or may not be true, but he will be punished, regardless. He should have known better, especially after being punished so recently."

Bumblebee felt bad that it didn't work, but didn't want to push it and get himself into more trouble. Nodding, he turned away from the medic, and began to head toward the hallway. Surprisingly, he was walking normally, despite what his aft just went through.  
Ratchet smiled warmly as he watched the younger mech walk away, but a frown graced his face when he remembered the task at hand. So, he took a breath and opened his mouth. "Smokescreen." he called to the mech in the halls.

Smokescreen flinched whenever he heard his name being called, and turned away from the wall. He didn't move much further from the wall nor Optimus, because of the inevitable punishment that lay ahead. Bumblebee made it to the hall, and beeped in surprise to see Optimus standing there. Holding back tears of shame, he looked at the floor as he approached him.

Optimus Prime gave a disapproving glance towards the scout, but after a second, it softened. The youngling had gotten his punishment. No need to torment him farther. He nodded curtly at Bee, and then turned to his own son. "Come, Smokescreen. It's time." He ordered and made his way towards the main room.

Smokescreen shook still, glancing up at Optimus. He sighed as he watched his father go, and then looked at Bee as he approached. "I-I'm sorry, Bee." He said, moving slowly past him and after Optimus who was out of sight. Glancing back at Bee, he winced, and then continued on. Making it to the main room, he looked at the two bots. He stopped out of arm's length.

Bumblebee gave a reassuring beep to Smokescreen. : It's okay, buddy. : Looking back at him, he watched until he was out of sight. After he was gone, Bee wondered what to do. Nothing came to mind, and the scout backed against one of the walls in the hallway and leaned against it, and slowly slid down until his aft was near the ground. Going down the rest of the way extra carefully, he gingerly put his aft on the ground. Sitting there, he thought about what he'd done.

Ratchet was shocked to see Optimus walking out with the recruit and he blinked rapidly a couple times before finally processing it. "Hello Optimus." He greeted.

Optimus took on a professional stance and began speaking with the CMO. "Ratchet, be sure to send my son to me after you're through. I'll also need to have a word with him." he requested.

Smokescreen gulped at Optimus's words. Great. He thought, and took a small step back, unsure if he should make a run for it. The youngling made up his mind. He suddenly spun around and took off towards the tunnel, running as fast as he could out of there. He didn't feel like getting a spanking tonight at all.

Ratchet spun around in shock, but he was too late. All he saw was Smokescreen's retreating form. "Optimus! He's-" He started to warn his superior but...

Optimus finished for him. "-running." He frowned in displeasure. His son was just digging his hole deeper and deeper. "I'll go retrieve him." He said as he ran forward and transformed, speeding off after him.

Ratchet realized he had to do something and he shut the entrance to the base, cutting off their exit.

Bumblebee heard the sound of engines and jumped to his peds, running out into the main space. : What's going on? : He beeped out; confused that he couldn't see Optimus or Smokey.

Smokescreen heard the powering down sound and realized that Ratchet cut off his only exit. He transformed, skidding across the floor and almost hit the door, but luckily he didn't. He turned around, his optics wide as he watched Optimus approach.

Ratchet let out a deep breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding. "Smokescreen tried to run off." Came his reply.

Optimus Prime quickly transformed back to robot mode and he began, not exactly stomping towards him, but not really walking either. Regardless, he quickly made his way over to his son with an angry look in his optics.

Bumblebee shook his head. : He needs to face his punishment like a grown mech, not like a foolish sparkling... :

Smokescreen's door-wings were very low as he looked at Optimus's face and yelped. He didn't like the look of things now. He searched for words, but couldn't find any to say. The much younger bot shrunk down a bit as well.

Ratchet nodded in agreement. "You are correct, but then again, he's not used to being on a team, let alone being punished by commander. He needs to adjust and this could be the only way."

Optimus Prime reached Smokey's position on the floor, towering over the recruit with an authoritative aura coming off him. It's was very clear that he was unhappy with his child. He took Smokescreen by the upper arm and pulled him up so he was in a standing position.  
Smokescreen really did wish that he hadn't run now. He didn't look Optimus in the optic, but in fact shuddered under his touch. The only emotion flowing through him was fear, but he didn't let Optimus know that.

Bumblebee sighing, he gave the Medic a final glance. : I'm heading to my quarters, for a rest. I'll see you later, Ratchet. : Turning, he slowly made his way to his room, and once he was there, he retired to his berth. Almost as soon as he lay down, he was deep into recharge.

Optimus Prime acted quickly. He wrapped his arm around Smokescreen's waist and lifted him so he was dangling face first from inside the gap between his arm and side, giving him good aim at Smokescreen's aft. Smokescreen cried out in fear, kicking his legs so it would distract Optimus. He really hated this.

Optimus Prime delivered a harsh swat for every couple words he said. "You will not run from a punishment like that ever again! Do you understand?!" he scolded. Smokescreen whined, and ceased his struggling. "Y-Yes!" He squeaked out.

Optimus Prime then let his son down and pointed towards Ratchet, his message being sent very clearly. Smokescreen backed up a little bit, then quickly turned around and moved towards Ratchet. Making it to him, he now stood in front of him, a frown of defeat on his face.

Optimus Prime had instead, retreated to his office. He would wait until Ratchet was finished, then they would have a talk.

Ratchet however, had sat back on the berth, ready to give out the punishment. "Come here." he ordered sternly. Smokescreen sighed, moving to stand in front of Ratchet once more. He crossed his arms and glared at nothing.

Ratchet's final straw had been pulled. His temper flared at the attitude and his hand shot out, closing around Smokescreen's arm and yanking the recruit over his lap.  
Smokescreen grunted as this happened, sneering at the ground. 'This is so stupid...' he thought as he got ready to be punished.

Ratchet wasn't pitiful and sentimental this time. Oh no, he dove right into it, his hand crashing into Smokescreen's aft stingingly over and over without ceasing. Smokescreen's door-wings shot up a bit. "Ow!" He spat, gritting his denta and glaring at the floor. 'Slagger...' He thought to himself. Ratchet growled and just continued, smacking all over the aft and thighs and not easing into anything anymore. "I am so sick and tired of this bratty behavior coming from you! It ends right here and now!" He shouted with a booming voice.

Smokescreen whimpered as this happened, his cockiness vanishing as the pain set in. This already hurt. Bad. He kicked his legs in efforts to stop the pain from being so bad.  
Ratchet's rage was so bad that he hardly noticed that he was putting Smokescreen through some pretty bad pain. He just continued spanking, wanting to prove his point and just finally get Smokescreen to BEHAVE.

Smokescreen's wings were pinned back and trembling when the tears fell out of his optics. They were wide and helpless, his arms flailing out in front of him and his legs kicking the whole time. Tears were coming on fast, dripping into the floor.

Ratchet still applied the swats hard. He couldn't make sense of why he wouldn't at least slow down for Smokey, he just did the simplest thing that came to his mind. But the tears falling on his leg were beginning to bring him back to his senses.

Smokescreen started sobbing before too long, because of the rate of the medic's swats and the force in them. Tears flew everywhere, on the floor and on Ratchet's leg. "R-Ratchet! S-Stop!" He wailed, not too loud by loud enough for him to hear.

Ratchet stopped as the plea for mercy snapped him back into reality. He saw exactly how much damage he had caused to the recruit's aft and thighs, which were dented, scuffed badly. Primus, he thought as all the guilt of realization crashed into him like a battering ram. 'What have I done?'

Smokescreen cried, realizing that he was wrong about Optimus being harsher with his punishments. He pressed his forehead to Ratchet's thigh, bawling his spark out.  
Ratchet did the first thing that came to his mind; he wrapped Smokescreen into an apologetic embrace. He said nothing, for he was too ashamed by his own actions.

Smokescreen moved to where he was sitting on Ratchet's thigh, and he leaned on the medic who clearly was sorry. He sobbed on his chest, his aft throbbing so bad.

Ratchet couldn't believe what he had done. There was no way he was ever going to trust himself with delivering a youngling's punishment EVER again. He sighed and lifted the youngling off his lap. "G-Go to Optimus." He ordered weakly. His spark was heavy with guilt and he stumbled off, unable to face what his anger had caused.

Smokescreen cried uncontrollably, moving away from Ratchet and towards Optimus's office. His door-wings were so low and trembling so hard that it didn't look possible. Making it to the office, he opened the door, unable to stop crying. He sobbed harder when he saw Optimus.

Optimus had been waiting, facing the door with a stern, angry look, but the second he saw how distressed his son was he rushed forward. He threw open the bond and sent concern, fatherly love, and comfort through. "My child! What happened?!" he ask as he put both of his hands on Smokescreen's shoulders. It was unlike his old friend not to comfort the young ones after he punished them.

Smokescreen didn't stop crying as he looked up at Optimus. "M-My aft..." He paused, making a noise of distress before continuing, "It**hurts** _so_ baaaad." He almost wailed, his whole frame trembling.

Optimus was chilled to the bone. Something must have gone terribly wrong. He turned Smokescreen half way to inspect the damage. It was NOT good. Smokey's aft was incredibly dented and scuffed in many place and his thighs were flushed a dark color. Dear Primus, what happened in there?! He wrapped his son into an embrace, trying to calm down the terrified mech.

Smokescreen continued to sob, just wanting the pain to end. He hugged back, sobbing on Optimus again. Smokey wanted to rub it, but he didn't.

"Shh... It's alright Smokescreen." He continued whispering comforting words and he picked up the youngling like a sparkling and began carrying him over to the desk, where he had something to help soothe the mechling's aching aft. Smokescreen cuddled into Optimus's chest, seeking the warmth and reassurance from his spark. He couldn't comprehend much of anything else; just the agonizing pain in his aft.

Optimus tried his best to balance the mech in his arms and open a drawer. In the drawer was something he had snagged, um, BORROWED from Ratchet. It was a bottle of cooling gel, which he knew would help Smokescreen tremendously. So as not to scare Smokescreen, he held the gel in front of Smokey's face, letting him know what he was going to do. Smokescreen saw the blurry bottle of gel, and nodded slightly at seeing it.

Optimus then set him down on the floor in a standing position, though he had to hold him up to prevent him from falling. He squirted some of the gel into his free hand, and then slowly began rubbing it onto Smokescreen's abused rump and thighs.

Smokescreen winced at the touch, but the additional pain faded away, as well as most of it from earlier. Tears still streamed down his face though.

After massaging the cooling gel into his son's metal alloy, wiped the tears off of Smokey's face and put a finger under his chin. "Now, can you tell me exactly what happened, Smokescreen?" He asked; a concerned tone in his voice.

Smokescreen looked up at Optimus, beginning to tell him what happened. "I was being a little… bratty with him in the beginning. I guess he had enough and lost his cool..." He explained, sighing softly at the end.

Optimus Prime frowned. "This was more than just him losing his cool. It looks more like abuse. I don't approve of how harshly he punished you." Optimus said with an angered tone.  
Smokescreen nodded, looking away. "Are you still going to punish me, too?" He asked solemnly.

Optimus Prime frowned. 'I believe you've had enough punishment for today." he turned to the door with a determined expression. "However, I am going to have a 'little chat' with Ratchet about this." Smokescreen nodded, watching him go towards the door. What he was going to do to Ratchet was unknown.

Optimus Prime briskly walked through the hallway, anger and protectiveness surging through him. How could his old friend do this to a youngling?! He was about to get his answer, because he just walked into the main room.

Ratchet was currently pacing around, a million thoughts running through his processor. How could I of done that to a youngling?! Why did I let that happen?! His thoughts were interrupted by Optimus's arrival. He stopped in his tracks and looked straight at him. "Optimus." Was all he said.

Optimus Prime locked optics with the CMO and frowned. "Ratchet. Why?" he asked simply, a clear feeling of betrayal in his optics. Ratchet didn't know what to do. "Optimus… I... I don't know what came over me... Smokescreen was so arrogant... So cocky. He crossed the last line, and set me off. My temper got the best of me..." He explained, not moving.

Optimus's frown turned to a grimace. "My sparkling is sitting in my office, terrified because our MEDIC just brutally beat his aft until it was DENTED and SCUFFED. You can understand why he and I would be upset."

Ratchet nodded, pain filling his vision. "I do understand..." He said quietly, not able to say more, except, "Optimus... I've been a fool."

Optimus stayed silent, waiting for his CMO to continue.

Ratchet gave a shaky sigh, "I am so sorry... I know what I did was... Exceedingly wrong... And I can't take back what I've done. No matter how bad I want to." He spoke in a quiet voice.

Optimus nodded in acknowledgement. Then, he took a step forward. "Though you had good intentions at first, they spiraled out of control when you let your temper fly." Ratchet looked at Optimus in the optic. "Yes..." He confirmed.

The Prime stood with a grimace still on his face. "With any mech else, I would beat them to scrap to avenge my little one." Ratchet knew this very well. He looked down, for once in his whole time knowing Optimus. "Who is there to stop you?" He said quietly still.

Optimus's expression softened. "Myself. I could never do that to a close friend such as you..."


End file.
